Stereoscopic systems can be used to image objects in three dimensions (3D) to create images that provide a description of the world where each pixel is defined as have Red-Green-Blue (RGB) and depth values. Such systems often include a projector and two or more cameras. The projector projects a known spatially varying intensity pattern on an object (e.g., a scene), and an image of the object upon which the image is projected is captured by the cameras. From the captured images, depth information may be determined. One technique for determining depth in such devices is through the use of triangulation. Thus, images of objects are captured and measurements are taken to determine depth information. These 3D systems are known as an “Assisted 3D Stereoscopic Depth Camera”, and an example of an Intel® RealSense™ R200 Camera.
The projector in the stereoscopic system may be a vertical cavity surface emitter laser (VCSEL)-based infrared (IR) projector. A VCSEL-based IR projection contains a laser “chip” consisting of thousands of individual lasers operated in parallel. Each laser requires a minimum current, known as a threshold current, before laser emission is observed. In order to operate the laser efficiently, the laser should operate at many times the threshold current.
Further, although the laser current required for an individual VCSEL is modest, the current required for thousands of lasers in parallel can be several amps (e.g., 10 amps). A continuous light output at this high current level represents a significant eye hazard. The average laser output must meet the needs of the 3D camera and meet the needs for an eye safe level to meet Food and Drug Administration (FDA) class 1 laser requirements which is required for certain applications. Besides meeting operating requirements for class 1 operation, the laser system must also be safe even when the circuit has single point failure.